


Demonic

by drxpdead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Supernatural Elements, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxpdead/pseuds/drxpdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is an ordinary guy with an ordinary life. Nothing very special about him, he's just normal. But all of that changes when, on the weirdest day of his life, he meets the very quiet and recluse Dan Howell. He's different. Phil doesn't usually do different, but something about Dan makes him want to try it. But when  he's pulled into a world he didn't even know existed, he doesn't know if his choice was such a smart one. Because there's a reason Dan's different. And it might not be so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day that Phil's life changed completely was the weirdest day, possibly for everyone, considering the reason behind it. It was just plain crazy, from start to finish.

The first part was the rain. The weather condition doesn't really seem like too much of a weird occurence, but it was in the middle of May. Rain doesnt usually come down in May. And even the rain was weird, because it had a weird yellow tint to it. The weather man put it off on global warming or something, but it was still freaky.

Phil didn't pay it any mind though, as he got ready for the six hours ahead that would be spent in the hell hole called high school. And after pulling on his coat and boots, he headed out into the freaky rain and walked the five blocks to school.

The halls were quiet, as always, because he had gotten there early. It made the day a bit more bearable, sort of. Phil kept his head down as he made his way to the library, to read until school officially started or maybe study.

The library was a big place, and Phil usually had it to himself in the morning, save for the old librarian. But on this seemingly, but not normal at all, day, there was someone there. Phil didn't recognize him, because it was a 'him', which wasn't unusual because he wasn't very social anyways. But for some reason, he gave off an unfamiliar vibe, as if he were a new kid. Maybe, Phil didn't really care.

He ignored the kid as he went to the back, where it was dark, even more so because of the dark clouds outside.

That was the least weirdest thing to happen the rest of the day.

It was in the middle of third lesson that the lights went out. It was completely dark, and lots of students pulled out their cell phones to lighten it up a bit. The girls all screamed, and the guys started yelling and horsing around with each other. The teacher eventually gave up in trying go control them, and just sat at his desk rest of the lesson. Phil sat in the back, reading a book using the light from his own phone.

The lights stayed out for the rest of the day, and the freaky rain relentlessly fell from the sky, making it impossible to see through the windows clearly. It was gonna be hell walking through all that later, Phil thought.

Lunch was when The Smell rolled in. Capital 'T' and 'S', it was that intense. It was just awful, like burning chemicals or something. Almost like....sulfur? Either way, everyone complained about it all day, covering their noses with, hands, shirts, scarves, anything really. And it wasn't just in the school, it was pretty much everywhere within a ten mile radius.

No matter the complications though, all the teachers still teached their respective classes. The classrooms stayed completely dark, and there was always one kid in every class who yelled out and goofed around just to piss the teacher off. It was a pretty eventful day, to say the least.

But it didn't stop there. After school had let out, Phil was heading out into the freaky rain when he saw almost every upperclassmen in Tue student parking lot. From he gathered from all the shouts, none of the cars were working, not a single one. They just wouldn't start. And Phil was glad he lived so close, because walking was an option for him.

Halfway through the journey, Phil noticed that it was especially quiet today. Sure, the rain was pounding the ground and everything, but there was usually cars rolling up and down the streets, and at least a few people out and about. But it was deathly silent.

And then IT happened.

Just as Phil was rounding the corner onto his street, he ran into something. Someone, really. They must have been running, because Phil could hear them breathing hard. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but it sure felt like a guy.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Phil apologized, trying to move around the person and keep waking, but the stranger grabbed his arm and stopped him. It was definitely a guy, no way a girl would be that tall.

"Don't worry, completely my fault. Hey, do you live around here?" He asked, and Phil was surprised at his abruptness.

"Yeah, uh, around this corner."

"You think I could come in for a bit?"

What was wrong with this guy? They hadn't met five minutes ago, and he was already trying to come into his house.

"I-I don't think the that's such a good idea. Um, I don't usually let strangers-"

"Please." The stranger begged. Phil couldn't really tell because of all the rain, but his face seemed to be pleading. "It's a bit of an emergency. Just for a minute, I promise."

And for some reason, Phil nodded. He was going to regret this later, he just knew. But the guy looked innocent enough, and he'd said he'd only be a minute. No harm in that. And so Phil found himself leading this stranger to his house, unlocking the door and letting them both in.

The lights were off, and when Phil tried to turn them on, they stayed off. Apparently, the power out was much more widespread. "Power's out." He said, and the stranger nodded.

Now that they were inside, he had a better view of this stranger, and he was quite something to look at. His dark hair was dripping wet, and hanging in his face, so Phil couldn't really tell what color his eyes were. His skin was tan, which was really different from all the usual pale skin. He was tall, maybe a bit taller than Phil. His black T-shirt clung to his chest because of the rain, and his jeans looked as if they'd been painted on his slim legs. There was water dripping from his clothes and pooling around his black trainers. It was only when the stranger coughed, that Phil realized he had been staring. He looked away quickly, and was surprised to feel his cheeks heating up.

"Can I, uh, have a towel? Or something?" The guy asked. Phil nodded and went to the bathroom down the hall to grab them both a towel. He handed one to the stranger, and used the other to quickly dry his hair. Damn, it was going to be everywhere now.

"Thanks, really, for helping me out." The guy said, with the towel still hanging around his neck. "Most people wouldn't have let a stranger in their house."

"No problem, really." Phil replied, smiling at him. "You don't really look as if you could be a murderer, no offense."

The guy laughed, a deep throaty kind of noise which Phil surprisingly found a bit attractive. "None taken." Stranger said. "I honestly don't think I'm fit enough to murder someone. Too much work."

They both laughed for a minute, and then it was silent, only the sound of thunder rolling, and the rain still pounding against the roof and windows. The stranger was staring at Phil, intensely, as if he was some kind of tricky lab experiment. Phil stared at his wet socks, trying, and failing, to keep the red heat from staining his face.

"I, uh....I'm Phil, by the way." Phil said quickly, breaking the tense silence and holding out his hand out to stranger. The guy smiled, and as he shook hands tightly with Phil, a flash of lightning streaked across the dark sky, lighting the room. Phil swore, for a split second that strangers eyes turned completely lack, but he blinked, and he saw that they were just normal, brown eyes.

"I'm Dan. Dan Howell."


	2. Chapter 2

  The next day, everything was back to normal. No more freaky rain or power outages. Everyone's car was perfectly fine again, and the weird smell that had permeated the air had disappeared.

  Phil had found out that the stranger, Dan, also attended the same school as him, but he didn't see him in any of his classes, in the halls, or even at lunch. He was starting to think he had lied, but after school ended that day, and he was leaving, he saw Dan standing by the road outside. He just stood there, looking as if he was waiting for someone

  "Hey there." Phil said, walking up next the boy. Dan jumped slightly, and Phil couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

  "You did not scare me." Dan scoffed. "Just...surprised me."

  "Oh, okay." Phil said, still laughing. "You waiting for someone?"

  "You could say that..." Dan replied vaguely. 

  "Right." Phil said awkwardly. He clutched the straps of his bag, looking down at the ground. "So, uh, how come you weren't in class today? I didn't see you."

  Dan glanced over at him curiously, and Phil turned red. "And how do you know that I go to this school?" He asked, smirking slightly. 

  "You were in my house yesterday, I think I have some right to look you up." Phil said defensively. Dan laughed at that, looking back at the road next to them. 

  "Touchè." He replied. 

  There was a slightly awkward silence between them then, with Phil shifting from foot to foot nervously and Dan not seeming fazed at all. Phil searched his mind desperately for some topic to bring up, so he didn't look so weird just standing there. 

  "So, uh, when did you move here?"

  Dan looked back over at him, as if he'd forgotten Phil was there for a second, but he smiled. "Not too long ago. About a week or so."

   "Oh." Phil said lamely. "Well, I can guarantee that there isn't much of anything to do here. Manchester is probably the most boring place out there."

  "It's quite nice from what I've seen so far." Dan said, staring at him suggestively and making his face burn even harder. 

  Now that it was daylight, Phil had a much clearer view of Dan than he'd had yesterday, and needless to say, he wasn't complaining. Dan had that dark, sort of  'bad boy' look about him, with the dark clothes and the plugs in his ear and his dark hair swept to one side over his face. But it worked for him. Phil was sure there were all kinds of people who were interested in him, even if he was new here. It was probably his eyes, their dark brown sometimes glowing in the light, but also seeming to turn completely black at random intervals. 

  Phil couldn't help but compare Dan's attractiveness with his own. Pale and scrawny, with his shockingly black hair that was usually limp around his face. Dorky, colorful T-shirts matched with skinny jeans and his only pair of beat up Converse. No, he wasn't the sort of person people noticed. Not that he ever minded. People were way too much drama, he preferred being by himself. 

  But maybe making friends with this new kid wouldn't be so horrible. He couldn't be alone forever, obviously, and Dan seemed willing enough. 

  Phil's train of thought was cut off as the squeal of tires sounded from around the corner. A flashy, red sports car roared down the road, going way past the speed limit, and stopped in front of him and Dan. 

  The windows rolled down and Phil saw a girl sitting in the drivers seat. She was amazingly beautiful, dark hair that fell to past her waist, getting lighter until it was blonde at the tips. Her makeup was perfectly done, not a hair out place. Phil couldn't see below her waist, but he was sure she had a supermodel body with mile long legs. 

  "Took you long enough, Zoe." Dan said from beside him, and Phil broke out of his dazed stare to look at him. He was smiling much more brightly than before, his eyes shining. He moved away from the sidewalk and leaned into the open window. Phil, for some reason, felt jealousy roll through him. Zoe was an instant enemy to him. 

  "Well, excuse me, darling." Zoe said, her voice soft and mellifluous. "Traffic's a bitch at this time, you know. Get in, now, I don't have all day to wait for you."

  Dan shook his head, but moved around the front of the car and opened the door. At the last second, he looked up and smiled heartbreakingly at Phil's. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

  Phil only nodded, watching him climb in next to the beautiful girl. And then they were gone in a flash of red and a trail of dust, turning the corner at deadly speed. 

  "Of course he has a girlfriend." Phil muttered to himself bitterly, shifting from his spot on the sidewalk and starting to make his way home. He kept his head down, avoiding people's eyes and getting lost in his own miserable thoughts. 

  There was no way he could possibly compete with that Zoe girl. It wasn't even as if Dan would like twice at him with her around. And Phil should have known he wasn't into guys. He wasn't that lucky. 

  But there was still that small part of him that hoped. Hoped, that maybe he had the smallest of chances. Well, those were destroyed. There probably wasn't even any reason to make friends with him. Phil wasn't the social kind of person, he shouldn't change that on the accords of some unrequited feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

  "Did you hear about Mr's. Lamen's cat getting ripped to shreds last night?"

  "Oh yeah, poor thing. She must be so broken up about it."

  "Of course she is. You know, my dad thinks it was a wolf."

  "Oh please, there aren't any wolves around here."

  "That's just what my dad thinks."

  The two girls continued whispering to each other in the back of the classroom, and Phil tried his hardest to block them out, but he was sitting right in front of them.

  With a loud sigh, he closed his empty notebook and stared boredly up at the front of the class, where the teacher was going on about everything that could possibly be considered boring. 

  He wasn't usually one to slack off in school. But he hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and all of his classes just seemed exceptionally dull today. He wouldn't be too surprised if he ended up falling asleep on the desk right then and there. 

  If he was being one hundred percent honest, it was all the fault of that stupid Dan. Phil had tried to shake any thought of the brunette out of his head, but it was useless. He'd tossed and turned all night, not even being able to close his eyes without being plagued by the boy's breath taking smile and his stupidly amazing eyes. Phil had no idea why he was so consumed with the boy, especially since they'd met only two days ago, but he hesitantly accepted the fact that it wasn't a bad thing. 

  And sitting in the middle of his World History class, with his head propped up in one hand and his eyes starting to droop, his mind drifted off once again into the world full of brown eyes and mythical kisses. 

  He was just getting to the interesting part when the door slammed open, jolting him out of his daydream and nearly sending him flying from his seat. The whole class was silent, even the teacher, staring at the open door, and Phil sat up, much more alert than he'd been before, as Dan himself walked into the room. He looked around sheepishly at the rest of the class. 

  "Sorry about that." He said, wringing his hands together nervously. Phil could hear the girls whispering even more feverishly, giggling and sighing as they most likely stared at The New Kid. He rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw to keep him from snapping at them out of pure jealousy. He needed to keep control of himself, lest he cause any unnecessary drama amongst his peers. 

  Phil reluctantly drew his gaze from Dan, who was still up front talking to the teacher, and stared pointedly at some random point on his desk. His stomach was twisting anxiously, and he could almost hear the blood pumping faster through his veins. Goddamn that stupid, attractive boy, making Phil go crazy the way he did. He liked him so much, he hated him, if that made any sense. 

  He glanced up, for just a second, but it was a second too long. Dan looked over at him at just that moment, and then they were staring at each other. Phil was frozen in place, for some reason not being able to physically move his eyes away. And Dan didn't look away either, even as he made his way to a seat in the far corner of the room. Phil was only slightly glad there weren't any empty seats next to him. 

  It was when Dan smirked at him did he break the eye contact they had, cursing himself mentally for once again getting pulled in. He didn't want to get attached. No, that wasn't true, he wasn't supposed to get attached, because it would only disappoint himseld further. But even as he told himself this over and over again in his head, he could feel the heat of Dan's eyes still on him, and damn it was a good kind of heat. 

  "I heard he's a foreign exchange student. Like, he doesn't speak English or anything."

  "Stop being an idiot, Becky, he wouldn't be in this class if he didn't speak English. But he's cute, right?"

  "Oh, definitely."

  God, those two were annoying. It was a wonder how Phil kept his thoughts to himself everyday. He usually just blocked them out, mentally putting them on mute, but he was too high strung for that right now. It took everything he had not to turn around and just snap at them. 

  It was so relief when the bell finally rang, and Phil had about 2.4 seconds of freedom from his stress before Dan strolled up beside him. 

  "So, how is your first day, then?" Phil asked innocently, keeping his head facing forward. The hallway was crowded, with other kids pushing and shoving to get to class on time, and Phil was having trouble paying attention because Dan's bare arm was brushing up against his. 

  "I've had better." Dan replied casually. It was as if he couldn't even tell what he was doing to Phil. But then, he probably didn't know. It wasn't as if Phil went around broadcasting it. "What do you have right now?"

  "Lunch." Phil said, hoping to whatever god might be up there that Dan didn't--

  "Oh, me too." Dan said happily. Well, fuck, Phil thought. "What do you usually do, then? You don't really seem as if you spend your time in the cafeteria." And how the hell do you known that?

  "Hang out in the back of the school, mostly." Phil said. "It's not as hectic as pretty much everywhere else. Just me and The Cigarette Bunch."

  "'The Cigarette Bunch'?" Dan asked, laughing slightly. 

  "Yeah, you know. The group of kids who always find some lame excuse to go and smoke out back? At least they don't bother me."

  "Man, do you have any friends?"

  Phil didn't answer, choosing instead to stare at the dirty floor as they continued walking. He didn't want to admit it, but he really didn't have any friends. He just didn't think it was all that important, making friends, when you'd probably only know them for four years before splitting up and never seeing them again. Not that Phil hadn't thought about it before. He'd wondered what it was like, having at least one person who you could do everything with, tell everything to. 

  And he was kind of wary about other people. Half the teens he even interacted with were arrogant, two faced assholes who'd make you think one thing before having you believe another. He just didn't want to think he could actually rely on someone, and they turned out to be stringing him along the whole time. Trust issues, some people would call it. 

  "You okay?" Dan asked, slightly worried, and Phil jumped back into reality flashing him the most realistic smile he could muster and nodding. He didn't want to let Dan know what his personal life was like. Cause that would just be a step closer to an emotional bond that Phil didn't want to-- couldn't make. 

  "Fine." Phil said. "I'm fine, just...people aren't really my thing. I prefer being on my own, you know. Much less drama."

  "Oh, come off it." Dan said, nudging his shoulder against Phil's and nearly giving him an aneurysm. "You sound like you hate the world."

  "Well, I don't necessarily like it."

  Dan chuckled, shaking his head in amusement and running his fingers through his hair. Was it weird that Phil wished he could be that hair?

  By then, they had reached the thick, black doors that would take them to the back of the school. Phil had been spending his lunch periods out here for the last two years, finding it much more preferable over the over crowded cafeteria and stuffy library that usually housed one or two couples making out in between the shelves. It was kind of a sacred place to him, despite the fact that he shared it with the nicotine addicts, and it was kind of weird bringing Dan along with him there now. 

  The sky was a rolling mass of solid gray, with no sign of the sun showing itself anytime soon. As usual, The Cigarette Bunch was holed up in the far corner of the lot, next the rail that separated the school grounds from the rest of the world, their orange embers like glowing beacons in the dim lighting. Phil led Dan down the cracked pavement to the set of worn stairs about three feet from the door, both of them sitting down rather awkwardly on the low placing. 

  "Well I can definitely see why you choose to spend your time here." Dan said, and Phil could hear the sarcastic undertone in his voice. 

  "Shut it." He complained. "I like it here."

  "Oh no, obviously." Dan continued. "It's got that whole 'emo' vibe going on."

  Phil couldn't help but smile, smacking Dan's arm playfully as he fake scowled at him. His whole body was electrified as he sat there, just barely touching Dan with his own vivid imagination kicking in to make things much more intense. 

  "So, uh." Phil said slowly. "Why'd you move, then? Or at least, why'd you move here of all places?"

  He looked over at Dan expectantly, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He wasn't sure if he was prying too deep or not, but Dan didn't answer right away which couldn't have been a very good sign. 

  "I mean." He said after a while. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter. My, er, family, they thought that we were in some sort of 'danger' back in London. I didn't exactly understand what they meant by that, but I wasn't one to argue. So it's a whole new start for us, it's like, I'm a whole new person." He laughed then, as if he had some inside joke only he would find funny. "Not that I don't miss it back home or anything, but I could grow to like it here."

  Phil smiled at him slightly. "So you moved from big city London, to here? I would have thrown a fit."

  "Oh, I'd love to see that." Dan said, looking up at the gray sky thoughtfully. His mouth was tilted up at the sides in a small grin, and his eyes were half closed. Phil realized he was staring not so innocently, and quickly turned his gaze to the group of smokers by the rail. The group had started to dwindle as it drew closer to the end of the period, and there were only about five of them left. 

  "Was that your girlfriend yesterday?" Phil asked out of the blue. He wasn't aware that the detail was still in his head, and he was too late to take it back for seeming like some nosy prick. 

  "Who, you mean Zoe?" Dan asked, looking over at Phil's curiously. Phil nodded. "Oh, god no." He said, looking genuinely horrified at the thought. "She's a, uh, cousin of sorts."

  Phil didn't even guilt himself for feeling relief at that. Maybe now he wouldn't be so wound up all the time. 

  "Why, do you like her?" Dan asked, looking down at his lap intently. Phil stared at him for a minute before bursting out laughing. 

  "Sorry, just, I'm not into her, no. She isn't my, er, type."

  "She isn't your type?" Dan said disbelievingly. "What exactly is your type, then, if not her?"

  Phil thought for a second, debating whether or not to actually tell this near stranger about his personal life. He didn't usually divulge in the finer details of his sexual preference, but Dan seemed honestly curious as to why he wasn't attracted to his stunning cousin. What have I gotten myself into with him? 

  "Well pretty much all of the female species isn't my type." He started, staring at the doors beside them. A couple more of the smokers had left, and Phil knew there was maybe only a few minutes left of lunch. "They never have, really."

  Dan looked so confused, and Phil was trying not to laugh at his expression. And then his brown eyes widened in realization, his face turning red. 

  "Oh." He said awkwardly. "Um, alright then."

  "Don't worry, I won't jump you or anything." Phil said, laughing at his obvious surprise. 

  "Oh, no, it's not that." Dan said hastily. "I just....I didn't think you went that way."

  "Yeah, most people don't." Phil said tightly. 

  The bell rang, thankfully, disrupting the ever growing tenseness of the situation. Phil grabbed his things, standing up and heading to the doors without even looking back at Dan. He didn't have the nerve to look at him right now. 

  As if by some unspoken prayer, Phil didn't share anymore classes with Dan. He didn't want to deal with him at the moment. If he did, he didn't know what else he might tell him. It was as if some unknown force had drawn the words from his throat and he was powerless to stop it. Phil shouldn't have been so emotionally invested in him, it would do nothing but make things worse. 

  But he was just so interesting, Phil couldn't help but want to get to known him. He didn't know what it was, but something about Dan just made him shiver. 

  And he didn't know if that was good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: this chapter has explicit mentions of blood/gore, and some sexual content

Phil really needed to calm down.

It was like some bug had bitten him, infecting him with a deadly virus that seemingly had no cure. He couldn't stop himself from doing things, thinking things he'd never thought of before. It was scary, how much he was changing in just the last few days. 

He'd had a dream last night. The weirdest, but not the most displeasing dream he'd had in a while. And he could remember every detail of it. 

It started off like most regular dreams probably did, with Phil walking to longest and emptiest hallway. Everything was black, and if it was possible to feel in a dream, Phil was sure it would have been freezing. There were about a million doors lining the hall, every single one of them closed and inciting curiosity about what might possibly be behind them. 

There wasn't a doubt in his mind about why he was just aimlessly walking this abandoned hall, no questions about where he was or what might happen. He wasn't even shocked when one of the doors to his left opened suddenly, leading into a pitch black room. No, he just went ahead and walked through and into the dark. 

And then a light flickered on from the back of the room and Phil nearly threw up. 

Not six feet in front of him was the most bloody and ripped apart semblance to a human being Phil had ever seen. The stench of it was overwhelming, and how Phil had the mentality to dream up something like that was amazing and disturbing. 

But that wasn't even the most disgusting thing, if you could believe that. Dan was also there, leaning over the mangled corpse with his face buried in its sternum. He almost looked dead himself, covered pretty much head to toe in thick red liquid that most likely wasn't ketchup. His hands were curled tightly against the shredded arms of the body beneath him, clenching and unclenching as he devoured the contents of the body's chest. 

Phil's stomach was rolling, and he could barely keep the contents of his insides under control. It was fucking disgusting, and he could hear the wet squelching sound as Dan continued tearing at the cadaver, but he couldn't look away. There was a thought in the back of his mind, that this probably wasn't the safest place to be, that there was the slightest chance he might be next, but he couldn't seem to make his feet move. He just stood there and stared, his entire body starting to shake and his throat constricting, trying not to announce his presence by vomiting violently. But apparently, Dan already knew he was there, because he looked up suddenly, staring straight at Phil with his face dripping red and his mouth twisted into a gruesome sort of smile. It was sickening to look at him. 

And then, Dan was standing right in front of him, moving so quickly that Phil was almost certain he hadn't been anywhere else. For some reason, the stench of dead didn't linger on him, despite the fact he was covered in gore. Quite the opposite, really, he smelled amazing, and Phil found himself unconsciously leaning closer to be further intoxicated by the scent. 

He was still afraid, God, was he afraid. He didn't know what was about to happen, but he knew damn well it couldn't be anything good. With Dan staring down at him, his eyes still flashing with the deepest look of hunger, Phil couldn't even blink, afraid the small movement would send Dan into deadly action. 

So imagine his surprise when they were kissing instead. 

Making out was probably the best term, because Dan was kissing the life out of him, tugging at Phil's lips with his teeth and not even hesitating before tangling their tongues together. His sticky hands were digging into the small of Phil's back, bunching the fabric of his shirt up and leaving wet hand prints on his bare skin. Phil couldn't even catch his breath, and he was becoming lightheaded. 

There was red everywhere, covering the both of them and slowly collecting on the cold floor beneath them. Dan had moved his hands, his fingers pushing under Phil's shirt and sliding everywhere before settling on his hips, pushing them up against his own and making Phil jump at the sudden contact. 

He wanted to pull away so badly, because he could taste the blood that still coated their faces. But Dan wasn't letting go of him anytime soon. Phil's hands were pressed up against Dan's chest, trying to keep their bodies as seperated as possible, but Dan still had their hips connected. And no matter how much Phil hated this, hated the Dan was practically eating him and hated the feel of the slick blood all over him, he could feel himself getting hard at the friction between them. 

He cried out suddenly, as Dan bit down on his lip harshly, and jerked his head away, reaching up and finding that the skin had broken and he was bleeding. He was breathing hard, his lungs burning at the lack of oxygen, and tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes. He didn't like this at all, it was disgusting and horrible. But his skin was flushed with heat at the feel of Dan, who was nuzzling up against his neck, and his pants were way too tight now as his burning erection strained against the fabric. His own hands had moved, around Dan's neck and twisting into his hair, and he could barely keep back his moans as Dan grazed along his soft spot. Phil was all kinds of conflicted, and he wasn't handling it very well. 

Dan grabbed Phil's hair roughly, pulling it so that Phil's head kicked back and Dan could attack his neck with more ease. And Phil lost it, moaning as loud as he could as Dan kissed and licked his neck, leaving him a panting, whining mess. 

But just as soon as Phil was finally getting used to the rock of their hips together, the pleasure practically making him lose his mind, he was pulled out of his lustful haze by the sharpest pain in his shoulder. He felt warm liquid rolling over his shoulder and sliding down his back, and when he looked over at it, he immediately wished he hadn't. The skin had been torn off of his shoulder, leaving just a huge red gash that was steadily leaking. Phil had a very bad idea about where it had gone. 

And sure enough, when he glanced up at the cruel boy in front of him, his mouth was full of that part of Phil. Dan's eyes had changed, the once warm brown turning a solid black that seemed to drift from his iris and out into the whites, making look as soulless as he was. His mouth was twisted into the sickest grin Phil had ever seen, his face still splattered with red from the still present body, now mixed with Phil's. 

"Why are you doing this?" Phil pleader, struggling uselessly against the restraints of Dan's arms. His shoulder was burning, making his eyes water and his breathing laborious. 

"Oh, Phil." Dan smirked, his teeth turning razor sharp and brushing against the shell of Phil's ear. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into with me."

Phil jolted awake then, shaking slightly and covered in sweat. His feet were tangled in his blankets, and it was then he noticed the erection that was not so concealed by his thin pajama bottoms. That's so fucking sick, he thought, but there was no way it was going down any time soon, so there was really only one thing to do. 

He reached down, pushing his fingers under the fabric of his pants and boxers, and wrapped them around his dick. He choked back a loud groan, because he was pretty sure his parents didn't want to be waken up at four a.m. to the sound of him masturbating. He shoved his fist into his mouth to muffle his sounds as he started to move his hand slowly along the stiffness of himself. 

Dan's fingers slowly traced the contours of Phil's chest, moving down until they were resting at the beginning of his hips, his nails digging in slightly. 

Phil's head was thrown back against the pillows, his free hand tugging at his hair as he started to move faster, starting to thrust into the tightness of his fingers. His eyes were closed tightly against the pleasure that was assaulting his entire body. His grip grew tighter, twisting at the base of his dick and sliding up to the swollen head, where he was already leaking. 

His lips moved delicately against Phil's neck, leaving small, open mouthed kisses across every inch of skin he could find.

His stomach contracted tightly as his orgasm started to build inside of him. His throat was starting to hurt from the constant keens and groans he was making. 

He moved downwards, his tongue leaving a consistent trail of hot saliva down Phil's chest. His mouth closed around the hardened bud of Phil's nipple, his fingers gently working across the other one. 

"Fuck." Phil moaned thickly, his toes curling at the heat spreading through his body. "Oh, shit."

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into with me."

And then he came, clutching his hand to his mouth to keep his scream in as he exploded. He tried to catch most of it in his hand so there was no unnecessary mess, but he couldn't stop the small drops that slid down his dick, most likely staining his pants. 

God, he'd never cum so hard in his life. His head was spinning as he came down from his high, and he couldn't for the life of him catch his breath. Phil stared at his sticky hand in disdain. He felt so pathetic, being reduced to early morning jerk offs to disturbing dreams about a boy he couldn't have. When had his life become so incredibly desperate?


	5. Chapter 5

  Going to school the next day was the last thing that Phil wanted to do. Having to face Dan would definitely be awkward, maybe only on his part, but nonetheless.

  He hadn't been able to get that dream out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could feel the hot heat of Dan kissing him and taste the metallic blood being forced into his mouth. It was like some sort of gory wet dream playing over and over again against his will. It was driving him crazy.

  But he couldn't start missing days just because he was scared. No, he wasn't scared, just nervous. About what, he didn't exactly know. It wasn't as if Dan could possibly know about the dream, or anything Phil had done afterwards. He didn't even know that Phil was obsessing over him like this, or at least Phil thought he didn't know. It wasn't as if Dan could possibly know about the dream, or anything Phil had done afterwards. He didn't even know that Phil obsessing over him like this, or at least Phil thought he didn't know.

  And so it was early in the morning that Phil stood in front of the school, his stare wary and his stomach uneasy. There were other students all around him, pushing and yelling to get through the front doors as quick as possible, but Phil remained still. He was hesitating, stalling his time because his stomach was twisting the wrong way. But he couldn't put it off for too long, because the bell rang and he had to get to class before he was late.

  He was glad he didn't see Dan until second period, because he surely wasn't prepared to see him just yet. And he had some time to mentally prepare himself, so he wasn't acting too weird around Dan. He couldn't pay attention in class for the life of him, the overly perky teacher up front doing nothing but bore him senseless. He chose instead to doodle aimlessly in his notebook, trying his hardest not to draw the images that were constantly were flicking through his head.

  But even when the period had ended, Phil wasn't ready. He was a sweaty mess, his hands constantly rubbing against his pants leg to wipe the moisture from them. Why was he so anxious? Just thinking about Dan sent his stomach into a nervous frenzy, and he could barely breathe around the lump in his throat. He needed to get it together, or Dan would definitely know something was up.

  Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and pulled open the door of the classroom.

  As usual, the teacher was late getting to class, which meant all the other kids were out of their seats being as loud as possible. There were students who weren't even in this class, wasting their lunch to see their friends. And sitting all the way in the back was Dan, his head buried in his hands, as if he had a migraine. Hell, maybe he did. His leg was bouncing underneath the desk agitatedly, and Phil could see from here that his whole body was tense.

  Images started flashing through his head instantly, of a certain pair of hands running heavily over his body, legs tangling with his own...

  Phil bit his lip, dispelling the thoughts quickly before making his way over to where Dan was sitting. He had maybe only a few minutes before the teacher showed up and he had to go to his own seat.

  "You don't look like you're enjoying yourself too much." Phil said, crouching down beside the desk, and trying not to shiver when Dan looked up at him. He smiled somewhat crookedly.

  "Oh, please. I'm having the time of my life right now." Dan muttered. His eyes were dark, darker than their usual brown, and Phil had a flash of those eyes turning completely black, even the whites.

  "Looks like it." Phil laughed, pushing the image away. "But seriously, you okay?"

  "Not at all." Dan replied, running his fingers through his hair roughly. "I didn't get any sleep last, do you see these bags under my eyes? Not a good look. And why do they have to be so loud?"

  "That's how high school works, Dan." Phil said.

  "Skip class with me." Dan said suddenly, reaching out and grabbing Phil's wrist. Phil looked at him like he was crazy, but Dan looked dead serious.

  "I can't... I don't skip class." Phil said, dumbly. "And this is, like, you're third day here, and you already want to get in trouble?"

  "We won't get in trouble if we don't get caught."

  "Of course we're gonna get caught." Phil said.

  "I swear we won't." Dan said, almost begging. "C'mon, we have lunch next anyway. And do you really want to sit through this class for the next fifty minutes? There are so many better things we could be doing, besides wasting our time, sitting and listening to some old prude talk about wars and dead people."

  Phil stared at him. He was actually considering the idea, skipping class with Dan. It wasn't totally essential that he stay, he was sure he could just use someone else's notes. And it wasn't as if he was missing the whole day, just one class. Plus, it was with Dan. Who wouldn't go along, if offered the chance.

  "If we get caught, I'm blaming it all on you." He said, and Dan smiled widely at him. God, he was attractive.....

  "Yes. Come on, let's go before the teacher gets here."

  Dan grabbed his hand, pulling him through the crowd of kids and over to the door. No one even glanced at them as they left the classroom.

  He'd never skipped a class in his life. He prided himself in being a semi decent student, one that wasn't exceptionally smart or unique, but not one who was downright intolerable. But still, he felt a rush of excitement pass through his veins as they quickly but deliberately made their way through the halls, occasionally hiding from wandering teachers. Dan was still holding onto his hand tightly, and Phil glances down at their interlocked fingers every now then, smiling slightly.

  They reached the door to the back, where they had spent lunch together, and Dan pushed the door open, pulling Phil with him and letting it close slowly, so it didn't slam. He turned, and Phil saw that he was smiling from ear to ear, and he couldn't stop his own smile spreading. His heart was racing in his chest.

  "I haven't done that in a long time." Dan said wistfully. Phil wondered exactly how long ago it was.

  "That was scary." Phil said, his smile growing wider until his face started to hurt. "But really fun."

  "Beats sitting in class?" Dan asked.

  "By a long shot." Phil said. He looked around, at the empty lot, his heart starting to slow down slightly. "What do we do now?"

  "Huh." Dan said thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

  Phil shook his head, laughing at Dan's blank expression. "You, are something else."

  Dan only shrugged, and they made their way over to the spot they'd shared the other day. Phil realized they were still holding hands, but he didn't mention it, for fear of Dan pulling away. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked it, being able to touch Dan like this, even if it was only going to last for maybe another few seconds. It was just...nice.

  "I wanted to say, I'm sorry." Dan said, facing Phil as they sat down on the cold slab of concrete. Phil stared, confused, at him, before smiling slightly.

  "For what, exactly?" Phil asked.

  "For the other, when you told me you were...you know..." Dan trailed off, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

  "When I told you I was gay?" Phil said, quirking an eyebrow.

  "Yeah." Dan said. " I didn't mean to come off as hateful or anything, honestly. I was just surprised, I didn't really think..."

  " It's fine, really, Dan." Phil told him, laughing at his obvious discomfort.

  "It's really not, I mean, I'm bisexual myself, so it's not like I don't understand or anything, and I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea, thinking that your sexuality was going to change anything between us, cause it's really nice having you as a friend, and I didn't want me being dick to ruin that, so....sorry." He was out breath by the time had finsished, glancing at Phil from behind his hair shyly.

  "We're still friends, Dan." No matter how much I want us to be more. "It happens all the time. It's not like you know my whole life by just looking at me."

  "Yeah." Dan muttered. "Okay. Thanks."

  "No problem." Phil said. They sat there in comfortable silence after that, Dan staring down at the ground and Phil trying to keep his eyes off of Dan. Uselessly, of course.

  "Tell me something about yourself." Dan said suddenly from beside him, jolting Phil from his staring contest.

  "What?"

  "Tell me something about you. Something most people don't know." He smiled over at Phil, his eyes shining. " It doesn't have to be, like, personal or anything." Phil stared at him bemusedly, before nodding his head.

  "Um, alright." Phil said. "But you have to do the same." Dan nodded at him, and Phil thought for a second.

  There wasn't too much about him that most people didn't know from a few days of hanging around him. Other than the gay thing, obviously, but other than that, nothing. He was possibly the most boring person alive.

  "Uuh...I mean." He stuttered. "I, uh, I'm a very passionate fan of anime." Wow, that was lame.

  "Really?" Dan said, his grin stretching even wider. "Well, it just so happens that I have dedicated my heart and soul to the art form that is anime."

  Phil laughed at him, his heart twisting in his chest. At least he hadn't made a fool out of himself. And, wow, they had something in common. "Looks like we were meant to be." He said.

  And that's what they talked about for the next half an hour, and even all through lunch. Comparing animes they had watched and arguing about which characters were better and whether the anime had done justice to the manga.

   Japanese cartoons, who would have known?


	6. Six

  "Did you hear about that huge party everyone's supposed to be going to tonight?" Dan asked Phil, a few days later. They'd just sat down at their spot (yeah, it was their spot now), and Phil looked over at amusedly. 

  "Party?" he questioned, and Dan nodded, staring over at the Cigarette Bunch interestedly. 

  "Yep." He said. "Some girl told me about it first period, said to bring anyone I wanted. Some sort of Halloween thing, I think."

  It was close to Halloween, only a couple weeks away, but Phil didn't think they'd start the parties already.  They usually waited until the day of, but hey, any excuse to get drunk, right? 

  And of all the people, Dan wanted to take him? He was probably just overreacting, but the only thing running through his head was, date, date, this is definitely a date. Ever since Dan had admitted he wasn't completely straight either, Phil had become three times as obsessed as he'd been before. It meant he had a chance, albeit a small one. 

  "I don't really do parties."Phil said, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. He knew that there was no way he'd be able to function on a house full of people he didn't know and music he didn't listen to, even if he had Dan with him and there was enough alcohol to drown an elephant. He'd rather get drunk in the solitude of his room. 

  "I don't think anyone really 'does' parties." Dan said, glancing over at him. "I'm sure most just go to look cool, or get plastered without having to pay for it."

  "Well, I don't do them at all." Phil replied. "I don't like people."

  "So, what, you spend every weekend in the depths of your room, plotting against the villainy of mankind?" Dan asked, laughing, but raised his eyebrows when Phil didn't say anything. He whistled lowly. "Alright, then. No parties."

  "Aw, you go if you want to." Phil said. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine by myself." Probably just thinking about you the whole time, and what you're doing, and all the girls that'll be keeping you company.... 

  "I won't have fun without you there." Dan complained, and Phil smiled at him. 

  "I'm sure you'll be fine." Phil said. Dan stuck his tongue out at him, and he laughed. Mostly to stop himself from leaning over and grabbing that tongue with his teeth. 

  "I have an idea." Dan said, perking up and grinning at Phil, who just rolled his eyes. 

  "And what's that, Dan?" He asked sarcastically. 

  "We can have a sleepover."

  Phil froze. There was no way in hell he'd be able to spend a whole night with Dan, alone, no matter how much alcohol was involved. He wouldn't be able to control himself, having Dan in his room, in nothing but pyjamas. 

  "I-I don't know." He stuttered, wringing his hands together. "My parents, I don't know if they'd be okay with it." Truthfully, his parents weren't even going to be home this weekend. They had some sort off business dinner to go to, and they were staying at some hotel afterwards. 

  "Oh, come on, it's not like we're gonna be having sex or anything." Dan said, making Phil blush. "And it's the weekend, not a school night. You haven't even asked them."

  Phil sighed, staring down at his knees. As much as he didn't think it was such a good idea, he had to admit it was better than anything else he had planned. And there was the ever present quiver in his stomach of having Dan to himself. For the weekend. 

  "I'm not a very entertaining person." Phil said lamely. Dan shoved him playfully. 

  "You're just making excuses now. Seriously, it'll be fun, I promise." Dan said, smiling at him reassuringly. "We can, stay up all night, get drunk off our asses without a million other people there to see us. Watch movies and stuff our faces with junk food."

  Phil looked up at him shyly, smiling at his adorableness. He laughed, shaking his head, then bit his lip, thinking. Weighing the pros and cons. 

  Pros: Not being bored out of his mind. Alcohol. Dan. 

   Cons: Dan. 

  He knew he wouldn't have any self control, especially if they were drinking. He didn't what he might say, or do, and he really didn't want to risk it. It was actually nice, having a friend in someone like Dan, and he wasn't too keen on ruining what they had. 

  But Dan was staring at him now, his eyes wide and pleading, his lips set in the hottest fucking pout Phil had ever seen, and he found himself nodding. 

  "Fine." He agreed, ignoring the doubt in the back of his mind. "But you'd better be able to control your alcohol. I am not cleaning any mess you make."

  "I'll be fine." Dan said, smiling and grabbing his arm. "So, I'll go home with you after school?"

  Phil shook him away. "You need clothes and stuff, if you're staying the night." He said. "I'll text you my address, alright?"

  The bell rang then, and they both grabbed their things before heading back into the building. 

  "I'll see you later, then." Dan said, smiling at him. Phil nodded. 

  "Definitely." He said, and watched as Dan headed off in a different direction to his class. 

  Can't wait... 

                                  *******************************************

  His room was a mess, of course. 

  It wasn't like he had too many guest, so he never bothered with cleaning it properly, but now he was regretting it. Dan was sure to be here any minute, and his room was a chaotic mixture of clothes, tangled cords, and various books and papers he carelessly threw on the floor. There were dirty cups and plates scattered everywhere, and his blankets weren't even on the bed. 

  He was never going to get it completely clean by the time Dan showed up. But he could try. 

  He carried all the dishes into the kitchen in one go, dumping them into the sink unceremoniously. Most of the clothes were stuffed into the closet, but there wasn't enough room for all of them, and so he put the rest in the laundry room. His bookshelf was a jumbled mess, and he had to pull everything out of it, and put it back neatly. 

  He was just pulling the sheets off of his bed when the doorbell rang. He sighed, throwing them haphazardly across the bed before going downstairs. At least he didn't seem like a complete slob. 

  As soon as he opened the door, he wished he could go back in time and prepare himself. He had to clutch the edge of the door to stop himself from doing something stupid. 

  Dan was a generally good looking guy, but damn, he could be downright sexy when he wanted to. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, which was usual for him, but these were ripped in various places, which just fit him that much better. He had on a black tank top, with a hoodie over it, hanging slightly off of one shoulder. Most guys would have looked tacky, but Dan had just the right figure to a make it mouthwateringly hot. 

  And here Phil was, in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirts with a variety of holes in it. 

  Dan smiled at him when he opened the door, holding up a multitude of plastic bags, making their contents clank together. "I don't know exactly what you preferred, so I got some of everything." He said. "Except beer, you don't look like you drink beer. I hate it myself."

  "Wait, that's all alcohol?" Phil asked, staring at him with wide eyes, and Dan nodded, grinning widely. "How'd you even get it all?"

  "You ever heard of a fake ID?"

  Phil rolled his eyes but ended up smiling anyway, grabbing a few of the bags and leading dan upstairs to his slightly cleaner than before room. At least you could see the floor now. 

  "Wow." Dan said, looking around as he stepped inside. Phil watched him anxiously. "It's a lot cleaner than mine ever will be. And nice posters."

  "Thanks." Phil said breathlessly. He hadn't even realized he was holding it. "Alright, it's 5 pm right now. What's first?"

  "Food, most definitely." Dan said, and he pulled out his phone from his pocket, dialing in a number. "I'll order Chinese. Or would you rather go with pizza?"

  "Anythings fine with me." Phil said, and Dan smirked up at him. 

  "And then movies, before we move on to the booze." Dan said, before he pressed the phone to his ear and started talking to whoever was on the other side. Phil shook his head with a sigh. This was definitely going to be the most interesting weekend he'd ever had. And he didn't even care if it was good or bad


End file.
